


At The Water's Edge

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Water's Edge

Ziva had changed since her friend had been killed. Where she was usually tough but friendly she had started to shut everyone out. Nobody much knew where she went when she went out for walks. Abby had followed her one day, finding her at the water's edge. Ziva seemed to be staring down at the water, almost angrily. Ziva had lost someone before, Jenny, but the other had seemed to stun her. Abby had seen the hand-writing on the note that had come today before, it was a message, a message that had clearly been held up. A message from Ziva's lost friend. 

Abby had drawn closer, her hand closing gently around Ziva's wrist, pulling her back a little. Ziva had half-turned, her eyes full of tears. Abby had sighed softly, drawing Ziva closer, her voice gentle. 

"I'm sorry Zee, I know you loved her..."

She had been with Ziva for long enough that she no longer minded. Ziva had enough love for many people.


End file.
